The use of tarpaulins or “tarps” to transport objects across the ground or over structure is a common practice. Typically, articles are placed on the tarp and one edge of the tarp is pulled to drag the articles across the ground or structure. The sides or edges of the tarp can be folded or turned upwards to help prevent articles from sliding off of the tarp, particularly over uneven ground or surfaces. Tarps are also usually made of a thin, flexible material that has a smooth surface. The smooth surface facilitates dragging articles thereon across the ground. As long as the tarp is used on relatively horizontal surfaces, articles can be dragged and will usually remain on the tarp.
There is a need for a transporting device having flexible portions which can be used on both horizontal surfaces, such as the ground or a floor, and inclined surfaces, such as stairs or hills.